A witch's Rule
by Zezelchark
Summary: Caster after her death get reincarnated into fem harry. dumbledore bashing, sective weasley bashing AU enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A Witch's Rule

A harry potter fate/stay night crossover

Caster/Medea as Fem harry

The Dursleys were what you could call obsessed with being normal. So when Petunias dead sister's daughter appeared on their doorstep they did what any normal British family would do…they threw her into their cupboard under the stairs.

Medea was not having a fun time being reincarnated, first it took her six years to remember who she was that was good, but the things that this world had was so stupid. First the people she lived with treated her like a servant, it made her sneer at the thought, and the magi here were complete fools they dressed in robes yeah that blended in 200 years ago, but now a days they stood out like the sun a clear day, they also didn't seem to think that the prana construes had more prana then them, the only thing that ticked her off the most about them was that they had their heads stuffed with blood purity they should know that the more you marry your cosines the weaker they get, but they held true to the old traditions which in some ways was good but others was bad you have to move forward sometimes and they seemed to not understand that from her research Greece was the head of all magi in advancement followed by America which made sense even in her time Greece was the main magi holder and America broke off of Britain so they got rid of all the blood purity and made their own magi constitution. She was just glad that over the eight years of her new life her prana was recharged enough to be able to withstand ageing potions for when she wanted to join the magi community again which was in about a year to two after she shorted something's out like her identity apparently Rowena potter was famous in the magi world so her list follows as so

1. Bank vaults

2. Ageing potions

3. Name/hair change to her original

4. …

5. …

6. Profit

It was a simple plan but simple was sometimes better than a full 50 step plan. Now only to wait.

-Time skip-

When Medea re-turned eight the Dursley's made the dissection that she was now old enough to go to the market and buy their food for them this gave Medea the perfect time to put her plan into action after getting throw out of the house she walked to where a boarder field was set up it appeared to be protecting a rundown pub with many people walking right by it not noticing it at all but were confused when robed people were appearing in the middle of the sidewalk walking into the establishment after a blonde haired man with a cane and a sneer on his face, following him through the pub and out the back door to a brick wall her pulled out a wand and tapped a brick slightly off the center reveling an ally filled with robe wearing magi.

' hhhmmm barrier field and a lock not really needed but still safe let's see clothing shop, book store, broom store, potion ingredients, and giant white building that's probably the bank, but the rest where am I a magi town or a fairy tale. ' Medea thought to herself before walking past the book store and seeing a fairy tale book about herself and one about her new body ' you love to screw with me fate don't you. '

Walking into the marble building after reading the open threat on the door ' I bet I could steal from here ' she noticed all of the tellers turn to look at her and it was completely empty save for her and the tellers that were obviously goblins. Walking to the nearest one she eyed the name plat that read Griphook

"Excuse me, but would it be possible for me to get a blood test done, and see my vaults if I have any" She asked in her most professional voice that her eight year old vocal cords do

Griphook was surprised by how polite the little girl in front of him was being he noticed the other goblins were also surprised by how she acted, usually went someone asked him for something they demanded it or came here just to insult the goblin nation recanting his cool as the younger generation called it " it is possible for that to be accomplished the blood test will have a fee of ten gallons that are normally paid up front but with your request of the vaults if any are in your name the fee will be taken from the vault come with me "

As Griphook lead her to a room with a black door she made sure to extend her prana to get an accurate map of the place if she ever had to make her way down the corridors alone

"This is the blood test room take a seat and use the knife on the table to make a cut on the palm of your hand five drops of blood should be enough to get your heritage down"

"That seems simple enough" She said as she walked to the chair in front of the table in the low lit room taking the knife she made a small insertion in the middle of her palm before tilting her hand so the blood slid down her palm out on the paper after five drops the cut on her hand closed and the blood on the paper started to move and make a tree with many circles on it with faces and names under them a line connected her to James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evens a double line connected them together, another dotted line came from her picture and moved up to the top of the tree before connecting to a picture of herself from went she was alive the first time what really surprised her was that she was on Lily's side of the tree along with some other magi names.

"Well Miss Potter or should I say Medea that was surprising from the amount of names on your fathers combined with the names on your mothers you hold thirteen seats on the Wizardmont and a total of twenty five vaults I shall call the Potters manager I will return with him in under twenty minutes please do not leave this room"

'Well this trip turned up more than I thought I was going to learn but a hole thirteen sets on the British government many fun times are going to be had now, and a lot more freedom to do them in this day has gone from nice to perfect' Medea though with an evil smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I get to the actual story a person brought up the point of the Dursleys and mind control I have come up with four reasons as to why they are not controlled **

**A. Because of caster being in a body of a six to eight year old her prana recharges slower then what it would if she was in her adult body, that and mind control I believe to be a mid to high level spell **

**B. The author (Me) completely forgot to put that in and was too lazy to edit it in after posting**

**C. They are to stupid to be controlled i.e. their brain less **

**D. Or the always being watched idea she can sense bounder fields as stated in the first chapter **

**Anyway pick the one you believe the most and yeah **

**School finals suck monkey cock **

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or fate/stay night**

**Now on with the story**

**Perversely on this story:**

**Evil smirks, banks, and stupid blonde men mentioned, and badly done dialog**

Chapter 2

Around fifth teen minutes after Griphook left the room, and a noticeably older goblin came into the room he had a few scars going down his face, and his left eye was a milky white he carried a five inch thick folder in his right hand that was yellowing with age.

"Hello their Miss Potter My name is Ridgeclaw. I am the manager for the Potter accounts and their alliances after the blood test I am sure you noticed that you have noticeably more vaults than what we thought you had with the new information of you mother is not the first magi in her family we have added those vaults into the account folder, if you would please have a look here" after he said that he slid the folder across the table grabbing it Medea started to skim through it noticing the names of family's the Potters over the centuries have made alliances with and the amounts of money and heirlooms in the vaults

"Ridgeclaw would it be possible to take all the money from the vaults and place it into the main Potter vault?"

"It would be possible when you claim your position as head of the family at age seventeen however being the last Potter existing right now, and being a reincarnated soul you could claim your title at the age of eleven."

"How about if I took ageing potions to turn say twenty one."

Ridgeclaw face turned into a twisted smile then "You would able to access your vaults then and be the head of family if that happened which our bank would not allow you to and it would remove your magical guardian."

"When can you have the potion ready for me?"

"We can have it ready around one o-clock after you take the potion what are you going to do with the heirlooms in the vaults?"

"Sell all of them that are not spell books, and staffs after you do that change the Potter vault to Colchis vault" She said as she slid the folder back to Ridgeclaw "also cancel any and all alliances with all families"

"Oh miss Colchis I have a feeling that we are going to be great business partners see you at one o-clock" and with that Ridgeclaw lead her back to the lobby. Leaving the bank she walked down the alley to a hair salon she spied on her way to the bank.

Moving into the salon she rearranged her bangs to cover her unique scar she walked to the counter and ringing the bell

"O-one s-second please" a loud thump was heard coming from the back of the shop before a dark green haired woman came from behind a door rubbing her head "Bloody crates hmmm oh yes sorry about that had to finish stacking some crates, anyway my name is Katherine how my I be of service to you today?"

"I'm looking for some sky-blue permanent hair dye do you know where I can find it in this shop please" Medea said using her eight year old cuteness to not bring herself suspicion

"Uuuuummmm I'm pretty sure that's in the back…with the crates…wait right here" Katherine walked back to the back of the shop about ten seconds later a loud swear was heard and the sound of crates falling over "IM OKAY" another thump and she returned with a smile and her nose appeared to be broken "her you go young miss and have a find day just wet your hair and pour this on it and boom sky-blue hair is your because this is your first time shopping here it free isn't that great please come again"

"Thank you and I just might come back here again, quick question though why didn't you use magic to move the crates?"

"I may have forgotten that I have magic"

"Right bye" and with that she left the shop. Walking back down the alley she saw a clock that read it was 12:30 'I have thirty minutes before the potion is ready what to do… the book store it might have some books on the politics to help when I decide to achieve my ranking in the government here.' Walking into the store she saw that there was an entire section dedicated to her new body's previous identity 'I wonder if being reincarnated still gives me rights to sue the people that make those books? Well anyway let's get reading'

-twenty nine minutes later-

'I'm going to burn them all to ash all of them' Medea though angrily to herself as she glared at the family of redheads behind her as she walked out of the store as soon as they walked into the store soon after her they started to cause a racket the youngest boy started to proclaim loudly about how he was going to marry the Potter heir and how he is merlin's gift to magi. The only girl was not helping with how she was going to be best friends with her sister in law in the future it really annoyed everyone in the store even some of the talking books complained and they were spelled to only talk about the contents of the book they were about 'I'm so glad the potion should be done by now' Walking to the bank she made her way to a goblin that signaled her over, he lead her into a room with a distinct marble door the same color and texture of the wall the only thing that marked it as a door was the black door handle. Opening it she walked inside sitting in a leather hair was Ridgeclaw in front of him was a table with a caldron filled with a bubbling purple liquid next to it sat a goblet.

"Ah Miss Potter the potion is right here, and he things you requested have been done one goblet full of it will turn you to twenty one years of age. I shall be leaving while you take the potion good day" Ridgeclaw left after finishing what he was saying and filling the goblet up to the brim

Medea walked over and picked up the goblet 'Here goes nothing' she though as she tipped it to her mouth and drowned the potion. That's when the pain started it felt like being hit by Archer's arrows all over again only at a lighter level. Around five minutes after the pain started it suddenly stopped opening her eyes she looked down at herself and saw that she was back to her old body her eyes were also pointed, doing a quick water spell with her newly awakened prana reserves she wet her hair and applied the hair dye to it turning it her old coloration. Forming her robe over her body she let a small smile come to her face 'finally it's good to have my old reversers and control back I can finally get to actually doing something other than waiting around'

"It's time to get back to reinstalling the old ways into the systems and getting rid of the blood purity in the government. It's good to control basically twenty five percent of the government by just using my name new and old magi Britain you are going to collapse in on yourself one day and I will laugh as it happens, but before that I need people to trust me think Medea think what do people trust more than anything…teachers people trust teachers. Hogwarts is the closes and most renowned school in Britain but lack any open positions however that can change pretty quickly, yes that's a good plan." Medea said to herself as her smile turned into a smile you usually see on a killer, or someone who just got a lot of black mail on a person

**I finished chapter two woo anyway I need a beta, and as usual the dialog sucks also don't expect any regular updates over the next week I have finals and ran out of ideas no how I'm doing the next chapter. Im keeping the chapters between 1k and 4k**

**Later **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy shit oh my god I updated **

**Hiatus over the thing I put this on hold for was shorter than I thought it would be, and I have inspiration again yeah**

**My grammar and spelling still suck though**

**Got rid of the Omake chapter because I wrote it at two a.m. and well…I'm sure you know why I don't anyone like it anyway even I didn't. I should stop playing metal gear late at night.**

**Chapter mostly about Dumbledore and what his thoughts on what happening in magi Britain.**

**Clichés you can't avoid them some times**

"Talking"

**(Author note)**

'Thinking'

Albus too-many-middle-names Dumbledore was currently in a tight spot. First the Girl-who-lived family had moved away from England to Merlin knows were, they didn't even leave the note he had told them to leave if they ever moved he had instructed it in the letter he left with the child when he had dropped her off on their doorstep so he would have to wait for when her Hogwarts letter was to be delivered in a few years to know her location not a big problem but still bothering. Second the ministry **(i.e. Malfoy he is really the only person I think that actually cares about the school, makes me kind of sad I think that, still a dick in my book though other than bones and McGonagall) **had passed a new law last week stating that dead/soon to be dead people couldn't teach as a professors, he had put out an application in the Daily profit he had a few people interview for the job, however they were all muggleborn, mind you that he was pro muggle and the like but it was just they didn't know enough about **wizard **history to teach the class. The third and final thing was the Weasley family, maybe telling them about possibly setting up a marriage contact between Ronald and the potter heir was a bad idea he love the family he really did but it was just that they had too many children to take care of, and they kept asking for more money what did they think that the money came out of thin air, no it came out of his own pocket thank you.

He sighed as he slipped another lemon drop into his mouth, he had grown fond of the muggle candies, a knock on his alerted back to the real world.

"Come in" he said putting back on his grandfather twinkling eyes incase he had to guilt trip someone to go back to work, or if it was Snape and he needed to creep him out to leave.

McGonagall walked into the room she was followed by a young looking woman, from what he could tell from only seeing the lower half of her face, wearing a long violet and black robe that had some golden trim on it "This woman is here for the history teaching job head Master" she said and left the room leaving him and the woman alone.

"Please take a seat Miss…" Albus said as he conjured a chair in front of his desk

After sitting down the woman smiled "Please call me Medea no need to be overly formal"

Albus smiled in return he was starting to like his woman, the others who were interviewed were overly formal and twitchy "Quite right Medea, now then to get to the point of the main reason you're here, why do you want this job?"

Medea shrugged "it's not a real big reason I just want to teach the next generation our history the old legends, tales, famous people, battles that sort of thing Mr. Dumbledore." She said while slowly looking up at Fawkes who was staring at her with his black eyes his head tilted to the left.

"I see you've noticed Fawkes he approaches his burning soon, you know. From the lack of surprise on your face I have a feeling that you have seen another of his kind" Albus asked with a raised eyebrow'

"Yes I have seen another however that was a lot less…tame I guess you could say" Medea said

**Medea P.O.V.**

Medea was rather annoyed at the old goat sitting in front of her she came here to get the teaching job that she had her new shopping friend Narcissa's husband to make open not make small talk with an old man while pretending to be nice and polite. It was very annoying about his endless talk about candies and his odd foot ware. Taking a deep breath she stood up and looked him in his eyes

"Mr. Dumbledore although I would enjoy speaking with you later but I have to go it seems this longer than anticipated interview has taken more time than I wanted send me a letter if I have the job, till then good day sir." She finished taking as she opened the door and left the room leaving Albus his eyes still wide from her sudden leaving and the slamming of the door, alone with Fawkes.

**Back to the old goat P.O.V.**

Looking at Fawkes from the closed door 'ok maybe I did go a little overboard on the casual talking' he thought to himself 'She seemed very nice and well informed about what though I was talking about that would be good for the job however it seems her patience was rather short it has only been one-hundred twenty minutes sense **(is that the right one or is it the other one?) **she came into the room and her subsequent leaving' Albus intertwined his figures below his chin and though on his decision to give her the job or not, right now she seemed like his best bet but something seemed off about her maybe it was his paranoia or the fact she never took off her hood during the talk they shared, but something stilled seemed strange to him about why she wanted it and what her goals if she got it would be. Turning to Fawkes Albus stroked his beard "What do you think about her Fawkes" Fawkes in return gave him a bland look with is dull black eyes as if saying 'what do you thing I would say I'm a bird you old coot' "I completely agree with you my old friend"

Fawkes's eye ticked at the old comment his was still young for a phoenix damn it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't get why you people like this story, but oh well enjoy **

**Quick question how should I portray Snape **

**A-hole you would kill in the open if you had the chance **

**A a-hole but cares for the students **

**Or an a-hole who doesn't care and has a closet smoking habit ( he seems like a smoker to me )**

**It's up to who lovely reviews because I don't know what to do with him**

**And thanks for the reviews and the favs. I thought this story was going to be hated when I started.**

**Before I forget I know I forgot to say last chapter put Narcissa when I said friend I meant she is mind controlled not fully she still has her own mind but will do what Medea tells her to do, if people want to know how they met I might do it as a small bonus chapter or something.**

**Sorry if the chapter seems fast paced I'm trying to get to cannon quicker now with few time skips however do you people want a chapter on the three years she'll teach before the books start or just a hop skip and a jump poof your their **

**RIP Spock may he live long and prosper in our heart and DVDS/VHS tapes**

Medea sat down across from Narcissa at a muggle restaurant in central London. They were both wearing their casual clothing. Narcissa consisted of a pair of business slacks and a button up white shirt with a pair of black high heels, and Medea was wearing a long tan skirt that was buttoned down the left front side, a black shirt under a jean jacket, she had tall brown heeled boots. As the waiter came and gave them their menus Narcissa looked over at Medea

"So do you think you got the job?" She asked as she fiddled with her menu

"I do believe that old withered goat of a man will give me the job with the nice and wanting to teach those children act I put up around him, I should be getting the letter soon" Medea said as they ordered there drinks

"You better do you know how much I had to threaten to take away from my husband to get him to even consider the law you made up?" Narcissa said with a smirk

"Let me guess you threaten to take away sex, and he got on his knees and begged to do anything" Medea said as their drinks came. For her a cup of green tea, and Narcissa with a cup of dark sugar tea

"Yes, but anyway now what are we going to about your plans now" Narcissa asked as the waiter took there order.

"Well now I need a place to have a…base, to plan for possibly unexpected circumstances.

"Why not just use Malfoy manor?" Narcissa questioned

"And let you husband find it no thank you, don't worry yourself with the base though ill find one, now then I'll see you later I have to go" Medea stood up and left leaving a confused Narcissa behind

-Later-

Medea looked at the letter addressed to her from the old parchment and hand writing she knew that it was the acceptance letter for the history job at Hogwarts, smiling to herself she set down the letter on the counter of the Durley's old house after she had…persuaded them to leave and move to Canada too bad they were going to get into an air crash a died and they were such _nice _people. She summoned rule breaker to her side and used it to open the letter after skimming the contents of it was a simple letter, your accepted come here on this date which was on August twenty seventh to get to know your fellow professors register at the ministry to let them know you've been appointed to the position. Setting the letter back down, she made her way to one of the ministry public entrances a red phone box a few blocks over stepping into it she simply pushed her magic into it causing it to activate it and bring here down into the British ministry of magi. Walking towards where she had to register that she had claimed the teaching position at Hogwarts. Looking at the fountain of magical brethren.

'None of those would look at the magi with those eyes none, but the house elf even when I was alive hundreds of years ago they would have attacked and murdered those magi before they could get within talking range let alone shake hands' After those thoughts she continued moving to a aurora desk

"Hello" she said to the sleepy man at the desk

"Huh Oh hello what do you want" the man asked

"I recently got a job at Hogwarts and was told to register her so the ad would be removed from the paper can I do that here?" Medea said in a fake confused voice

"Why yes you can do that here what's your name, age, wand, and the position you took"

"Medea, twenty-five, staff, and history professor"

"Thank you please be on your why I hope to see you again"

Leaving the aurora at the desk she made her way down to the department of mysteries where the goblins had told her the prophecies were kept unless someone retrieved their own one. Becoming a swarm of moths she floated near the ceiling to the door after waiting for someone to open it she made her way into the room it was a large room with many stacks of glowing orbs, some white, red, and green. Turning back into a human she walked to the row labeled with the p's glancing around she found the one labeled _Potter and Dark Lord_ trying to grab it she found that her hand was rejected from touching it

"It seems becoming myself again I no longer register as the one this prophecy that puts a damper on my plans, but no matter it's a small dent in them small dents can be hammered out with time." Medea muttered to herself before leaving by moth transformation again

**Yay another chapter done hope you liked it if you're wondering about the time line of this story well here it is**

**1980 fem harry born**

**1981 James and lily killed Voldemort defeated**

**1987 Medea regains memories **

**1989 bank ageing money clichés twins start Hogwarts **

**1991 cannon starts **


	5. rewrite

Hey I'm rewriting this story with a slightly different plot, it's going to be slower, less grammar errors, and less of my weird humor, because I think I speak (type) for most people it could be a lot better story. Especially without the humor

Yeah should be up by the end of Saturday or earlier maybe.

So till then I'll leave you with this quote

"As foolish as it may appear, you are, in a sense, a prisoner of the pain, which was intolerable. You're thinking, what could I do to relieve myself of it. If it becomes intense enough, you're perfectly willing to accept cardiac arrest as a possible way to getting rid of the pain."

If you tell me you said that quote well you'll get a thumbs up in the review and a mention aren't rewards fun that go with quizzes. 

Later hope you enjoy the rewrite


End file.
